


25 tuntia vuorokaudessa - nimetön Eero

by SilverCeleb



Category: Finding Tom - Tomia etsimässä (Live Action Roleplaying Game), Finnish Queer History RPF, Tom of Finland - Fandom
Genre: Experimental Style, Homophobia, M/M, Opression, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pride, Queer Character, Queer History, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, Tom of Finland, author has some weird things in their head rn, helsinki, it's all kind of confusing but eh, tagging this is pretty much impossible
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCeleb/pseuds/SilverCeleb
Summary: Aarno ottaa Eeron sohvalleen lokakuun iltana, kun merituuli vihloo villakangastakin läpi ja kuutamo peittyy tihkusateeseen. Eero on kai kännissä, vähän. Saattaa itkeä, ajattelee kai Gunnaria.Helsingin homohistoriaa eräästä näkökulmasta.
Relationships: Eero/Aarno, Eero/Gunnar, Eero/Urho, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	25 tuntia vuorokaudessa - nimetön Eero

**Author's Note:**

> Öö joo. Tai siis, tekee mieli kirjoittaa joku disclaimer, joka selittää mistä tässä on kyse ja vakuuttaa et tää on vain mulle tarkoitettu ja siksi vaaraton teksti joka ei tarkoita mitään. Ja siis sehän on ihan tottakin, tässä on erittäin self indulgent teksti joka fiilistelee mun omaa tajunnanvirtaa ja jotain sinne päin. Teksti jota ei ole oikeestaan tarkoitettu millekään suurelle yleisölle tai varsinaisesti olemaan itsessään ymmärrettävää ja kokonaista fanfictionia.
> 
> Osallistuin Helsingin Pride-viikon ohjelmaan Finding Tom - Tomia etsimässä, joka käsittelee Helsingin homohistoriaa osallistavan teatterin/roolipelaamisen keinoin, Tom of Finlandin hengessä. Oli hyvä kokemus. Jokainen meistä sai roolikseen todellisen, historiallisen henkilön - helsinkiläisen homomiehen.
> 
> Eero. Voi Eero. Rakastuin tähän mieheen ensisilmäyksellä, kun luin oman paperilappuseni. Tää jättää mut outoon tilanteeseen - tykästyin todelliseen, historialliseen henkilöön jota en ole koskaan tavannut, ja josta en oikeastaan tiedä mitään, mutta joka olin hetken aikaa, tavallaan, koska se versio Eerosta joka mä olin ei ole olemassa missään muualla kuin sen kyseisen teoksen jaetussa kokemuksessa. Eli siis mitä ihmettä ja kuka on Eero, miksi mulla on niin ikävä sitä ja miksi mä suren sen kokemaa syrjintää ja väkivaltaa näin paljon?
> 
> Ehkä mä haluan vaan julkaista tän tekstin jossain, ettei Eero unohtuisi. Se Eero, jonka mä tunsin.
> 
> (Lisäksi: mulla ei oo hajuakaan miten tagata tää, onko tää joku taideprojektificci vai historical rpf? Vai Tom of Finland art juttu? Kakesarjiksen metaa? Touko Laaksosrpf mut oc versio???)

_“Nimet ovat vain tiellä kun kunnon miehet panevat. Keho kuin omasi, jännittyvät lihakset, seksi raivokasta painia kyrvät kovina. Hetken olet vahva, täydellinen oman peilikuvasi kanssa. Jälkeenpäin hymyilette, nyökkäätte kuin Marlon Brando koskettaen hatun lippaa. Cowboy ratsastaa auringonlaskuun eikä koskaan jää paikoilleen. Silti nahkatakkisi pinta on kylmä koskettaa.”_

***

Lapua. Tampere, Hamina, Kotka, Helsinki, Turku. Ja uudelleen Helsinki. Jos Eero puhuisi ruotsia, se varmaan lähtisi Tukholmaan. Jos Eero puhuisi ruotsia, se ei olis töissä satamassa tervan ja pölyn keskellä, hiilenmustat tahrat kyynärpäissä ja kädet karheina ainaisesta työstä.

Se lähti menee Lapualta ennen kun kukaan ehti pyytää. Tiesi jo sillon, ettei äiti kattelis nurkissaan sellaista poikaa. Muistaa tajunneensa sillon joskus nuorempana ekaa kertaa, ettei ollut samanlainen. Kattoneensa jätkiä jotka painii hiekassa, pölyä ruskettuneella iholla ja sitä liikettä kun yksi vetää paidan pois, pyyhkii hikeä ja tekee raitoja hikeen tarttuvaan pölyyn. Katse valuu ja takertuu vyöhön. Solki kiiltää.

Eero muistaa kanssa sen ekan kerran, nopeen käteenvedon. Muistaa sydämenlyönnit ja höyhenenkevyen paniikin, koska se kaikki tuntui niin hyvältä. Hiljaisuuden. Ei sanottu mitään, ei katsottu silmiin.

Sama toistuu puistossa. Eero oppii nopeasti miten tämä toimii. Matkii paikallisia tapoja kuten matkitaan murretta, sulautuu ja ottaa omakseen tavan toisensa jälkeen. Tietää miten katsoa hitaasti silmiin ja kallistaa päätä. Vinkata silmää. Nojata puuta tai seinustaa vasten. Odottaa. Katsoa. Antaa ymmärtää.

Sodan aikaan Helsinki on pimeä öisin. Pommitukset rikkovat hiljaisuuden, ilmahälytys huutaa. Mutta silloin kun on hiljaista, nahkasaappaat narisevat ja vyönsolki kilisee. Eero ei mene puistoon joka yö, mutta menee usein. Ja saa mitä haluaa.

***

Tää on ensimmäinen aamu kun Eero herää jonkun toisen vierestä, eikä edes yritä nousta ja lähteä hiljaa. Ei, koska sitä katsellaan jo. Toinen on vielä siinä mutta hereillä, eikä kumpikaan liiku pitkään hetkeen, katselee vaan. Joku juttu siinä on, pakko olla. Ja Eero on vähän sekaisin, koska pukemisen sijaan se puhuu.

“Tota...Musta on kai ihan kiva et sä oot siinä vielä.”

Ja katuu sanomisiaan, katuu vielä enemmän kun toinen ei vastaa ja ne vaan katselee toisiaan hiljaa, kunnes Eero ärähtää hermostuneena ja kääntyy pois.

“Tai ei mitään. Unohda koko juttu, tää oli ihan typerää. Mä lähden menemään”, se mutisee ja haroo hiuksiaan, on jo nousemassa kun sitten joku tarttuu käsivarresta ja pysäyttää.

“Ei, älä. Tämä tuntuu hyvältä”, vieras sanoo.

“...okei.”

“Minä en ole tehnyt tällaista ennen. Ollut yötä ja vielä aamullakin jonkun kanssa”, vieras tunnustaa.

Eero nauraa karheasti. Sormet tapailee taas jotain tekemistä, puskee hiuksia taaemmas otsalta. Ääni takertuu kurkkuun, tahmea tunne. On vielä hämärää ja lakanat ovat iholla varoitusmerkki tulevasta myrskystä. Jokin repii rinnassa mutta Eerolla ei ole aikaa.

“En, en mäkään. Mä en tiiä. En oikeen-”

Puhe katkeaa ja on taas etsittävä jotain minne katsoa. Ei kiharoita, ei lujaa leukaa ja karheaa sänkeä. Ei silmäripsien varjoa poskella ja tupakansavua pehmeämpää katsetta.

“Onks meidän pakko puhua tästä”, Eero sanoo koska ei tiedä mitä muutakaan sanoisi. Olisi helpompaa vain, no panna. Haluta. Upottaa kalunsa toisen lihaan ja vaeltaa käsillään karvaista rintakehää.

Puistossa ei nähnyt toisen kasvoja, ei sillä lailla kuin nyt. Eero ei tiedä mitä tekisi, koska ei ole ennen halunnut tällaista. Pimeässä kasvoilla ei ole väliä ja kun puistossa miehet tapasivat, nimet olivat vain tiellä.

Eero haluaisi tietää, mikä hänen vieressään makaavan miehen nimi on. Ja se on levoton tunne, joka laittaa saaliseläimet riitelemään syvällä nahkatakkien sisällä.

***

“Tiedätkö, minä olen oikeasti professori yliopistolla”, savunpehmeä katse tapaa toisen samasta sängystä toisena iltana.

“Ja mä olen Eero”, Eero sanoa töksäyttää, provosoi kun ei osaa olla rauhassa.

“Vai Eero”, sanoo sen, no, professori hitaasti.

“Ihan duunari vaan.”

“Minulla on perhe. Viisi lasta”, se sanoo ja jotain muutakin varmaan.

Eero ei tiedä mitä tehdä. On vaikeaa sanoa mitään, ei tahtoisi oikeastaan kuulla enempää. Me ei juosta samoissa ympyröissä. Paitsi öisin.

“Ootsä naimisissa?”

“Olen.”

Eikä Eero näe sormusta, mutta on melko varma, että tietää minne se on laitettu odottamaan. Eero ei näe sormusta, mutta on melko varma muuten vaan. Siitä, että itsellä ei ole mitään sellaista mitä pitäisi toisilta puistonkulkijoilta piilottaa. Siitäkin, että professorin vaimo on varmasti kaunis ja hyvätapainen, rakastava äiti jota Eero pelkää vihaavansa vielä pitkään.

***

Gunnar suutelee seksin jälkeen. Jotain siinä on, jotain outoa. Eero antaisi mieluummin olla, mutta se tuntuu aika hyvältä. Ei samalla lailla levottomalta kun vyönsoljen kilinä kun toinen vetää housut takaisin paikalleen puistossa.

“Näänkö mä sua uudestaan?” Eero kysyy.

Röökinsavu nousee sormista ja sen kiehkurat kietoutuu ilmassa yhteen. Sätkä palaa. Eeron käsi käy suupielessä, sätkä tekee kodin huulille ettei ne saisi mitään ideoita. Gunnarin vartalo on kiinteä ja kuumankostea, alaston Eeroa vasten. Gunnar ei polta sängyssä, mutta Eeroa ei ole vielä kielletty.

“Tottahan me näemme. Haluan olla sinun kanssa aina”, Gunnar vastaa ja Eero naurahtaa.

“Aina, aina. Sullahan on vaimo ja perhe. Mitä sun lapsillekin kävis.”

“Mutta tämä tuntuu oikealta. Sinä tunnut oikealta.”

“Ei meidänlaisille käy hyvin näissä jutuissa. Lopeta nyt tommonen haaveilu.”

Gunnar näyttää ihan vitun typerältä. Se näyttää siltä et siihen sattuu, sattuu se, ettei Eero usko satuihin. Se, ettei Eero sano takasin jotain pehmeetä ja typerää. Se näyttää rakastuneelta, eikä Eero voi ajatella semmoista. Mutta joka tapauksessa se ei halua, että Gunnariin sattuu, ja ehkä sen se voi sanoa ääneen.

“En mä vittu voi olla se syy miks sulla menee kaikki paskaks. Mä en rupee. En haluu olla se jonka takii suhun sattuu”, Eero sanoo.

Röökinsavua, taas. Gunnarilla on vieläkin ne savunpehmeet silmät, eikä Eerolle tee hyvää kattoa suoraan päin sellasta, siinä voi käydä vaikka mitä.

“Ei minua haittaa. Et sinä sille mitään mahda, että minä rakastan sinua”, Gunnar lupaa.

Eeron keuhkot on täynnä savua ja rintaa kiristää, niin kuin vain voi. Liika on liikaa, Eero poimii sätkän takasin sormiinsa ja sulkee silmät. Suutelee.

***

_“Otit vain vertaisiasi, isoja, vahvoja miehiä. Et pelännyt mitään, otit kontaktia koska vain ja sait kun halusit. Pari kertaa sinut pidätettiin, mutta selvisit sakoilla ja vaihtamalla kaupunkia. Hankkiuduit satamassa ammattiin, jossa voit pukeutua nahkaan ja pääset olemaan miehekkäiden miesten lähellä. Olit kuitenkin peloton pääasiassa siksi, että sinulla ei ole paljoa menetettävää. Vapauden hinta on yksinäisyys. Et solminut merkityksellisiä ihmissuhteita, et ystäviä etkä rakastettuja. Keskityit anonyymiin seksiin, fetisseihisi ja fyysiseen tyydytykseen. Sanoit itsellesi, että olet vapaa ja todellinen mies, kun vaihdoit satamaa monta kertaa vuodessa, mutta onko vapautesi vain erilainen vankila?”_

***

Musiikki radiosta tulvii kadulle keväiseen Helsinkiin. Ikkuna on auki ja verhot heiluvat hiljalleen tuulessa, aurinkoa ja hiirenkorvia koivuissa. Eero lainaa naapurinsa pyörää torstaisin ja tanssittaa tyttöjä lauantaisin. Tanssittaa ja ehkä vie kotiinkin, mutta yhdeksi yöksi vaan.

Ne tytöt joita Eero tanssittaa ei ole sellaisia joiden kanssa mennään elokuviin ja sitten saatetaan kotiovelle, muttei tulla sisään vaan nähdään ensi viikolla uudestaan. Ne tytöt on sellaisia jotka haluaa jonkun yhdeksi illaksi, korjaa hiuksia jälkeenpäin eikä katso taakseen. Niistä sitten puhutaan töissä tauolla, nojaillaan satamahallin seinustalle ja poltellaan. Timo kehaisee eilisensä persettä, Heikkilä sanoo jotain rivoa oman naisensa povesta ja koko jätkäporukka naureskelee.

Eero nauraa mukana. Katsoo käärittyjen paidanhihojen paljastamia käsivarsia. Aurinko on niin kovin kirkas tänään. Myöhemmin illalla Eero väistää katukiville kapakan ovesta valuvan kultaisen valon ja suuntaa askeleensa puistoon.

Vaaleatukkainen varusmies nojaa puistonpenkin selkänojaan. Eero kävelee viereen, tarjoaa tupakan sanomatta sanaakaan. Metallin naksahdus, liekki syttyy, valaisee kasvoja hetken. Kangas kahahtaa, saappaat rapisevat hiekalla ja nahka narisee kun vieras nojaa lähemmäs sytyttämään sätkän.

Poltetaan hiljaa, rinnakkain. Tähtitorninmäki ei ole autio tähän aikaan, mutta Eero on yksin. Vaaleatukkainen pitää kiinni niin lujaa, että Eero tuntee sen vielä seuraavana päivänä. Mitään muuta Eero ei tunnekaan.

Niin on parempi. Gunnar sai Eeron tuntemaan kaikenlaista, mutta Eero on vapaa.

  
  


***

Urho nauraa ja huone pyörii ympäri villinä värien sekamelskana. Eero nauraa ja pyörittää Urhoa uudelleen ja uudelleen ympäri. Käsivarsien lämpö ympäröi harteita ja selkää, Urhon keho painautuu lähelle ja Eero haistaa hien, tervan, toisen miehen. Raunon salonki on valaistu mutta verhot on vedetty kiinni. Aarne vislaa kun Eeron käsi lipsahtaa alemmas ja puristaa Urhoa perseestä.

Ilma on sakeaa ja Urhon kaulalle valuu hikipisara, jota Eeron tekee mieli seurata kielellään. On Eero joskus seurannutkin. Ottanut Urhoa lanteilta, riuskasti, rohkeasti. Urhoa Eero ei suutele, ei suulle, mutta kaulaa voi syödä huulillaan. Täällä jokainen tietää jo, millainen poika Eero on miehiään.

Tiedetään sekin, millainen Urho on miehiään.

Levy pyörii loppuun, musiikki taukoaa mutta Urhon kädet viipyvät vielä rintakehällä. Posket punaisina viinistä ja huikentelevaisuudesta, pilkettä silmäkulmassa, jotain kuuhulluutta kai. Urho on kuin Eero, nälkäinen ja vapaa. Ilman juuria tai paikkaa, ilman mitään omaa.

“Vittu sä näytät hyvältä”, Eero hengittää Urhon korvaan.

Mutta ilta on kesken. Urho kertoo Hampurinmatkastaan. Joku on pöllinyt sen passin ja rahat, vieny kaiken. Mutta se on päässy käymään klubilla. Tapio on kuullu et Suomessakaan ei voi enää olla varma. Joku on saanu turpaansa, taas. Raunon runopoika puhuu jostain kreikkalaisesta jumalasta. Eero kuulee nää tarinat muttei ne kosketa, ei se ole samasta maailmasta kun Rauno ja Mainio, edes Tapsa. Gunnar, mutta se nyt tiedettiinki jo.

Ei Eero ole sellanen joka lähtee ulkomaille tai lukee jotain eroottista proosaa tai sonetteja. Sonetit on naismaisia, ne ei ole tosimiesten hommaa. Eikä Eero oo mikään sisko, hento tai puhtaan lumpeentuoksuinen.

Eero haisee mieheltä. Nahalta.

***

Raunon olohuoneen seinät on kirjahyllyjä täynnä. Viimeistään sen tajuaa silloin kun poliisi käskee jokaisen hintin kasvot vasten seinää.

Eero lukee nimiä edessään. Hirtetyn miehen jäljet. Patruuna Shelingin salaisuus. Peli on menetetty, tai jotain sinne päin.

“Kuka tämän kiinteistön omistaa?”

“Taskut tyhjäksi.”

“Hyi helvetti mitä saastaa. Olette ällöttäviä.”

Eero ei itke. Ei tänäänkään. Pahinta on se jyrkänne jolta putoaa kun ovelta kuuluu nyrkkien jyskytys. Pahinta on se sekunti, kun luulee voivansa paeta pudotusta. Eero on elänyt se pudotuksen ennenkin. Pidä katse maassa. Pidä katse seinässä. Kirjoissa, hyllyssä, älä käänny, älä, ne kuulustelee Raunoa eikä sille voi nyt mitään.

Hirtetyn miehen jäljet.

Mitä me nyt tehdään. No eipä tehdä vittu mitään. Roikutaan hirressä, patruuna Shelingin salaisuus on sairaus joka leviää öisin kun janoiset kädet kiipeää saappaan kiiltävää nahkaa, puristaa jalkovälissä kiiltävää kyrpää.

Kaikki on mennyttä, niinkuin ennenkin.

Eero nielee kun Gunnarin ääni vastaa puhuteltaessa. Silmiä polttaa, eikä Eero tule koskaan lukemaan yhtäkään Raunon dekkaria, ei nyt kun on katsonut niitä silmästä silmään. Riskinottoa. Gunnar ei vastaa katseeseen, vaikka Eero rukoilee, rukoilee Jumalaa taivaassa armahtamaan tätä typerää maallista lastaan jolle on kääntänyt selkänsä.

Gunnarin silmät on vieläkin yhtä pehmeät kuin silloin ennen, tupakansavunutuiset, silmäripset mustat niin kuin hiili. Eero pelkää omasta puolestaan aina joskus, mutta silloin pelkäsi Gunnarin puolesta enemmän. Pelkää vieläkin. Eero on ottanut turpaan ennenkin ja viettänyt yön putkassa, pakannut tavarat ja aloittanut uudestaan jollain toisella paikkakunnalla.

Sinä iltana Eero ei tavoita Gunnarin katsetta enää. Mutta Eeron taskusta löytyy kuva, pelkkä pala paperia. Tomin pojat hymyilevät siinä, vinkkaavat silmää kiiltävissä saapikkaissaan ja tiukoissa nahkahousuissaan. Ei Eero ole ainoa, Aarnolla on kokonainen lehti mukanaan, Tanskasta tuotu, jota luettiin ja ihailtiin vielä hetki sitten.

Ei Eerossa ole mitään erityistä, mutta Raunon puolesta tässä tuntuu pahalta. Ja Mainion, Tapion, Gunnarin. Ne on niitä sellaisia kasvoja joilla tehdään lööppejä.

***

Eeron kasvoilla tehdään lööppi. Eeron, ja Raunon ja Tapion. Koko juttu tuntuu unelta. Eero kävelee unessa asunnolleen, eikä pääse enää sisään, vaan saa uudelleen turpaansa. Eikä asiaa ole satamaankaan. Eikä oikein minnekään.

Jotenkin sitä luulee, ettei ole mitään menetettävää ja voi silti menettää kaikenlaista. Eero menettää valokuvat, ne kaksi joita oli vielä tallessa perheestä, ja viisi joita oli tallessa ystävistä. Nekin joilla ei ollut niin paljoa väliä. Ne jäävät Alppilan kulmahuoneeseen, jonka entinen alivuokralainen nyt käärii tärisevin sormin sätkää sillan kupeessa.

Urhon luo ei uskalla mennä, sillä on kämpällään liikaa tuttuja. Eeron kuva ja nimi on julkaistu lehdessä, koko maan yhteisessä äänitorvessa joka julistaa paheiden pesän tarinaa. Homopesä Helsingissä. Paskat. Jos joskus olikin jotain sellaista, niin ei ole enää.

Tapsa romahtaa. Raunoa ei näy kuukausiin, mutta piireissä tiedetään silti avioerosta. Eino istuu joskus lintuna häkissä, toisinaan lentää oksalle ja lavertelee mitä kartanon ovien takana tapahtuu. Pentti on vielä useammin hiljaa kuin ennen.

Aarno ottaa Eeron sohvalleen lokakuun iltana, kun merituuli vihloo villakangastakin läpi ja kuutamo peittyy tihkusateeseen. Eero on kai kännissä, vähän. Saattaa itkeä, ajattelee kai Gunnaria. Omaa tupakansavusilmäänsä. Ne ei olleet enää edes yhdessä, Eero ja Gunnar, ja silti tuli paljastus, lööppi, arvonalennus. Vaan ei Gunnarille. Epäreilua. Epäreilua, ihan paskaa, Eero ei jaksa tällaista.

Aarno kuuntelee hiljaa ja sammuttaa sitten lampun.

Eero muistaa sen mitä Aarno joskus puhuu Mainiosta. Aarno panee Eeroa pimeässä, eikä kumpikaan ajattele toistensa nimiä. Aarnon kämmenet on lämpimät ja lujat Eeron selällä, lanteilla. Talo ympärillä on hiljaa ja hetken on helpompi hengittää.

***

_“Miehen täytyy haista mieheltä ja nahalta.”_

***

“OLEN HINTTI 25 TUNTIA VUOROKAUDESSA”

Rinnassa hakkaa marssirumpu. On humiseva katu jonka värit sinkoilee silmissä ympärillä, kohina korvissa sumentaa sitäkin aistia. Eeron sormet puristaa kylttiä ja nahkatakki kimmottaa jokaisen solvauksen, siksi aikaa kun täällä seisotaan.

Markku katsoo toiselta puolelta katua Eeroa silmiin. Ja Eero näkee, näkee kasvot ja katseen kuin unessa. Raunon salongin kullankeltaiset seinälamput loistavat muistossa, jossa Eero kertoo Tapsalle ja Urholle kuulleensa miten Markku on valinnut toisen tien. Valinnut vaimonsa ja lapsensa, eheytymisen ja parantumisen sairaudestaan.

Eeron on vaikea olla, taas. Markun katse seuraa, Eero tietää miltä Markku näyttää polvillaan imemässä toisen miehen kyrpää. Nykyään se ei näytä samalta, mutta sen vaatteet on siistit ja solmio suorassa, takin kaulukset käännetty pystyyn, silmissä kaihoisaa häpeää. Eikä Eero paina leukaa alemmas.

Me Tomin miehet kävellään häpeilemättä, ylpeinä.

**Author's Note:**

> Kursivoidut pätkät on lainattu teoksesta, eivät omasta kynästäni.


End file.
